Shadows Fall
by Sulwen
Summary: Y2J to the rescue? A somewhat dark romance. Characters: Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels, Original Character, others. Discontinued as of right now. Let me know if you want me to write more.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: This fic is mine. It is my fantasy, and though based on real people and a real organization, I have reserved the right to change whatever I want for story purposes. For example, for the purpose of this story, only the characters exist. Chris Jericho is the character Chris Jericho. He does not have another name or a separate life. He is his character. The same goes for all the wrestlers in the story. Please realize that I am not writing this as a reflection of real people. I do not know what any of them are really like and neither do you. Please be warned that there will be rape, violence, language, and sexual content. I am toying with the idea of adding some slash in later chapters. There will be a warning in those specific chapters. Otherwise, please enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter Note: The chapters in this fic will be pretty short. However, the fic itself is quite long, so expect many, many chapters.  
  
Pairing: Love triangle - Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels, Original Character. At the beginning it's mostly Jericho and my OC, but I promise Shawn comes in later.  
  
Villains: Goldberg and Steve Austin. I realize that these are both faces, but again, this is my universe, and I hate them both. So they get to be the bad guys.  
  
Review if you'd like. I'll read it if you do.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Elena walked slowly through the dark hallway. She had worked too late again, despite the principal's warning against staying late alone. She was still a very new teacher, having only worked in the school for a few weeks thus far. Downtown was a dangerous place to be at night, but Elena had just graduated from a very large university, and she was cocky. She walked out of the door and turned around to lock it. As she pulled the key out and turned to go, she was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and dragged into a waiting car. She tried to scream, but a large hand pressed itself firmly against her mouth. She got one glimpse of her captor before her eyes were covered with a blindfold. It was Bill Goldberg. She heard his gruff voice command someone to drive. She was being kidnapped by the World Heavyweight Champion: she had no chance to escape. Hope faded, and she resigned herself to her fate. They drove for hours - Elena even slept. As they drove, she wondered why they had taken her of all people. She was just a high school teacher - she had no money. Her mind raced. The car stopped and she thought she would be grabbed and handed out, but this was not the case. Instead, she heard another body enter the car - one more person to keep her captive. The men in the car began to talk, and being an avid wrestling fan, she recognized the new voice: Stone Cold Steve Austin. Despite her predicament, she began to get excited. She'd dreamed about seeing these guys in person for years! Unfortunately, when she began to listen to the conversation, her excitement turned into fear. "Bill, I can't say I'm a fan of this idea. Frankly, I hate it. But we need ratings in a big way, and if this is what it takes to get you fired up, so be it," Austin said. "Thank you, Steve. You won't be disappointed. This one's especially.juicy." Goldberg replied, running a hand slowly through Elena's hair. She recoiled from his touch, and received a hard slap in the face for her efforts. It stung terribly. Even her neck hurt from the force behind that slap. Goldberg laughed evilly. "She's frisky, too!" he said. Austin paused a moment and then said, "Bill, just do me one favor. Wait until you get her into your dressing room before you start roughing her up." Goldberg must have complied, because neither man said anything more. Elena considered her options, but there were none. She was truly trapped.  
Suddenly, Austin piped up again. "Tell me this one thing. Why do you need this? What does it do for your performance? I'm curious," Austin said.  
Goldberg was silent for a while, and then responded, "I don't specifically know. It just gets me fired up like nothing else. I'm sure you've noticed that my performance has been somewhat flat and uninspired since signing with the WWE. That's all because I haven't had my pre-show bitch since leaving WCW. Did you ever wonder, Steve, why I'm always shown leaving from my dressing room before a match? It's because they wanted to get as much Goldberg fire on camera as possible, and a nice satisfying rape is what starts that fire. I've been faking it ever since my return, but it's just not the same. Do you understand?"  
Austin said, "I get it. But I still don't like it. This better be a damn good show!"  
"Oh, it will be," Goldberg said, ending the discussion. Silence was prevalent through the rest of the ride. Elena desperately wanted to scream for help, but she was paralyzed by fear. She was in for a very rough night, that's for sure. She was sobbing loudly, and Austin sighed.  
"Shut her up, Bill," he muttered. Immediately Elena felt a fist punch the back of her head, knocking her unconscious. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
When Elena came to, she was standing up, her wrists above her head tied to a vertical steel pole. She was still blindfolded, but she could see bright artificial light leaking in around the edges. She knew where she was already - Goldberg's dressing room. Elena heard the door open and footsteps come toward her. She heard a soft laugh, and the blindfold was pushed down. "Hello, dear. Have a nice nap?" Goldberg asked, laughing. As she looked at him, terror came over her. He was huge. Elena had known that he would be big: he was, after all, a heavyweight. But this just blew her away. He towered above her, and his muscles - wow - under normal circumstances, she would have been impressed. Now, though, it just added to her fear. He could see the fear in her eyes, and it seemed to spur him on. He grabbed Elena's shirt and made quick work of shredding it. Before she knew it, all her clothes had been ripped from her, and she was totally exposed to his greedy gaze. The next few hours were a blur. He was ravenous, not letting her rest. When he was finally through with her, she was soaked in blood, bruises already starting to form on her skin. Her hips ached from his thrusts, and her wrists were a bloody mess. She could barely breathe, let alone think clearly. Elena's mind receded into itself, and she was left sobbing and shaking as Goldberg, sufficiently "inspired," left the room.  
Elena didn't know how much time passed, but she was still crying when she heard footsteps in the hall. She tried to scream, but her voice was gone. She had screamed too much already that night. Desperate, she began kicking against the steel post behind her. The footsteps stopped: someone was listening. She kept kicking, as loud as she could. Then she heard a knock on the door. "Goldberg?" called a very familiar voice. In her current state, Elena couldn't quite place it. Finally, after trying all this time, she managed to get a noise out. "Help me!" she screamed, and the door flew open. In burst her all-time favorite wrestler and a mortal enemy of Goldberg: Chris Jericho. He took one look at Elena and she could see the anger come into his whole body. "My God, Bill, how could you." he said, and then rushed to Elena's aid. His hands went right to the ropes, and he ripped them apart in one quick yank. She tried to stand, but her legs were too weak and she started to fall. Jericho caught her in his arms and looked into her face, streaked with blood and tears. "What has he done to you?" he asked softly, shaking his head in disbelief. Elena tried to answer, but could not summon the strength. "Shit." Jericho murmured, and began to look around the room. He found a blanket laying over a chair in the corner and grabbed it with his free hand. "I'm sorry to have to do this, love, but that bastard Austin would kill me if he saw this," Jericho said softly. He gently wrapped the blanket around her so she couldn't be seen. Then he picked her up in his powerful arms and carried her out the door. For the second time that day, Elena blacked out. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Elena awoke to find herself lying on a bed, in an unfamiliar room. She tried to look around, but it hurt too much to move. She must have stirred a bit, because her rescuer hurried to her bedside. "Take it easy, sweetie. I bet you feel even worse than you look. Don't even try to move," he said. "Where am I?" Elena managed to ask. "You're safe in my hotel room. I don't think you have any serious injuries. You're one of the lucky ones," he answered. "Why did you help me?" she asked. "Why? Because I had to. Because I couldn't stand by and watch an innocent woman suffer. Because I'm not a bastard like Goldberg. Mostly, though, because I've seen Goldberg do this before, and I know what was coming next. He was gonna kill you," Jericho said solemnly. Elena took the news fairly calmly, probably because she was still in shock. She sat a while in silence, staring at the ceiling. Jericho sat at her bedside, staring at her. Elena looked over at him eventually. "Chris Jericho. Wow. I can't believe I'm actually meeting you. I've idolized you for so long - you're my favorite wrestler by far. I would be more excited, but.but.oh God, what am I gonna do?" she cried, bursting into tears. Elena started convulsing again, and wailed softly. Jericho looked a bit confused, not sure what to do. "Oh God, Chris, I'm so cold." she sobbed. That seemed to make up his mind for him. "Oh, my dear, it will be all right. I'll take care of you. Come on, sweetie, let Chris take care of everything. You just rest and get better. It'll be ok. I promise," he comforted. "What if I'm pregnant? I have no money, no husband, no family. I can't raise a child by myself! I'll lose my job, I'll lose my apartment, where will I go, what will I do?" Elena was in hysterics by this point. Jericho couldn't sit by and watch any longer. He crawled into the bed and put his strong arms around her. "Oh, sweetie. I know. I know it hurts. I know you're worried and scared. But I swear to you that I will take care of you. Go ahead and cry, love. It's ok. I'm here," Jericho whispered to her, holding her close. Elena put her arms around him, buried her head in his chest, and cried herself out. When she finally calmed, Jericho smiled softly. "Feel better, darling?" he asked. Elena nodded, not taking her head away from him. He held her like that until she fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Jericho turned and looked at the woman sleeping in his arms. She was dreaming - he could see her eyes fluttering as she slept. She was beautiful, despite the plethora of cuts and bruises covering her face and body. He could understand why Goldberg had chosen her. She was perfectly proportioned - not a tiny wisp of a girl, but certainly not overweight. She had shoulder-length dark hair which fell over her face in a very enticing way. But her eyes - Jericho felt as if he could loose himself in those deep eyes. She seemed like such a sweet girl, too. Damn that monster! How could he have done this to her? Jericho had already sworn to the girl that he would protect her, but now he swore another oath to himself. He would make Goldberg pay for what he had done to this sweet innocent. In the ring and out. Goldberg would pay. Satisfied, he relaxed again and gave her a small squeeze. For the first time, he began to realize exactly what position he was in. He was in bed, snuggled up against a beautiful naked woman. Mentally, he knew that this was not the time or the place for such thoughts. But physically, he began to react. He was glad she was asleep and couldn't tell. Jericho sighed and settled in for the night. 


End file.
